Benutzer:Katzii/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy IX/Kapitel 4
Ok Leute, wisst ihr, was nervig ist? Wenn man das alles nochmal schreibt, was man schon geschrieben hatte... NUR WEIL MAN NEN STROMAUSFALL HAT!!!! Ich hasse das grade. Aber was solls.. musste durch als Lurch, wenn du n Frosch werden willst. Also ich heiße euch (nochmal) willkommen auf Seite 4 meines Walkthroughs. (Memo an mich selbst: Benutz mehr Word... Bilder fügen sich schneller ein, als dass sich ein Text neu schreiben lässt. >.<) Kapitel 4: Die Bruchlandung und das große Frösteln thumb|right|Euer schönes Theaterschiffchen! D:alles putte q.qWeiter im Text. Fassen wir die Situation noch mal zusammen. Ihr habt die Prinzessin entführt und die freut sich total darüber. Dann habt ihr Vivi und leider zwangsweise auch noch Steiner in eure Gruppe bekommen, der euch einfach nicht von der Pelle rücken will. Außerdem hat die Prinzessin den Staatsschatz aus dem Schloss entwendet. Darüber war Königin Brane nicht sehr begeistert und beschloss euch abzuschießen. Ihr hattet also einen super Sinkflug und befindet euch nun im Verwunschenen Wald. Wird bestimmt der reinste Spaziergang... *Sarkasmus aus* Ihr spielt wieder mit Zidane. Cinna erzählt ihm, dass er nen super Stunt hingelegt hat. Wow, schade, dass wir das nicht gesehen haben. Ihr fragt euch, wo die Anderen sind und schwupps schaltet sich ein ATE frei. Was ist ein ATE? ATEs (Active Time Events) zeigen Geschehnisse andernorts zur gleichen Zeit. So seht ihr beispielsweise, dass Garnet und Vivi doch nicht vom Schiff zerdrückt wurden. Aber sie werden von etwas verfolgt... das sollten wir uns mal ansehen. Noch eine Info zu ATEs: durch Ansehen eines ATEs kann ein weiteres freigeschalten oder ein anderes zur auswahlstehendes ATE deaktiviert werden. Es gibt ATEs, die man sich anschauen muss, jedoch kann man es sich meist aussuchen. Manchmal bekommt man sogar Items durch ATEs. So genug erklärt, den Rest findet ihr sicher selbst heraus. Schaut hinter den Kisten nach und nehmt euch die Phönixfeder. Dann speichert bei Mosko euren Spielstand. Einen Brief gibt’s nicht, denn schließlich sollt ihr Garnet und Vivi aus der Klemme helfen. Verlasst das Bild durch den hohlen Baumstamm in der rechten unteren Ecke. 'Der Verwunschene Wald' Ich geb euch jetzt mal nen Tipp: Frühzeitiges Leveln lohnt sich. Denn schon wenige Monster bescheren euch ein Level Up und sie verursachen wenig Schaden. In diesem Teil des Waldes trefft ihr nur auf Isegrim und Goblin. Diese beiden Gegner schafft Zidane locker mit ein bis zwei Treffern. (Denkt an das Silenquedea, falls ihr es immer noch nicht angelegt habt. Es ist wirklich nützlich. Und schaut ab sofort immer auf eure Abilitys. Durch richtiges Anlegen und Aktivieren von Abilitys kann ein sonst schwerer Kampf unglaublich einfach und schnell zuende gehen.)Für die Spieler unter euch, die keine Lust haben zu trainieren heißt es immer dem Weg folgen. Ich hab meine Zeit für ein paar Kämpfe geopfert und Zidane bis auf Level 4 gebracht. Er wird gleich noch eine wichtige Rolle spielen. Geht jetzt weiter voran. Goblin (Final Fantasy IX).jpg|Goblin Isegrim.jpg|Isegrim ---- right|130px (Mini-)Boss 002: Pandionea HP: 513 Klauen: Nichts Strategie: Gleich zu Beginn des Kampfes wechselt Zidane in den sogenannten Trance-Zustand. In diesem Zustand wird der Befehl Technik zu Tricks und ihr könnt wirkungsvolle Angriffe an euren Gegnern auslassen. Ab sofort befindet sich die Tranceleiste unter der ATB-Leiste. Sobald sie gefüllt ist, fällt der Charakter sofort in Trance. In diesem Kampf ist es wichtig, dass ihr Garnets HP nicht auf 0 fallen lasst. Ansonsten heißt es Game Over. Setzt Zidanes Trance ein, um den Gegner zu besiegen. Benutzt allerdings nur Energiestoß, denn Gezeitenflamme würde Garnet ebenso treffen und was soll noch mal nicht auf 0 fallen?? Richtig. Das Monster greift mit seinen Ästen an oder absorbiert die HP von Garnet. Schon bald wird dieser Kampf allerdings gelaufen sein. Das Monster verschwindet und ihr könnt nur zusehen, wie Garnet verschleppt wird. ---- Grade als ihr damit beschäftigt seid euch Vorwürfe zu machen, warum ihr die Prinzessin nicht retten konntet, krallt sich ein zweites von diesen Viechern Vivi. Doch diesmal wird der Kampf ohne Trance ausgetragen. Aber keine Sorge... es wird einfacher, als gedacht. ---- right|130px Boss 003: Pandionea ''' '''HP: 533 Klauen: Malchus, Lederweste Strategie: Dieser Kampf wird genauso einfach, wie der letzte. Vivi ist diesmal gefangen, aber im Gegensatz zu Garnet macht er wenigstens mal etwas Nützliches. Der Kleine hilft euch mit dem Feuer-Zauber einmal pro Runde. Mal sehen, was die Pflänzchen dazu sagen. Ihr könnt Zidane klauen lassen, wenn ihr mögt. Wertvolles ist dieses Mal nicht dabei, aber ich sag immer: „Haben ist besser als brauchen.“ Die Items kann man später zum Schmieden verwenden. Tut, wie euch beliebt. Ansonsten greift an und bei Bedarf, könnt ihr auch eine Potion benutzen. Alles ist erlaubt. ---- Der Kampf ist fix zuende und ihr freut euch, dass ihr es geschafft habt. Bevor das Monster stirbt, bestreut es Vivi und Steiner aber noch mit seinen Pollen. Zidane, dem wieder einmal nichts passiert ist, bringt sie zurück zur Prima Vista. Wie macht der das nur? Vivi liegt erst mal flach und Blank gibt ihm ein Gegengift. Ihr trinkt es, obwohl es eklig ist. War bei mir als Kind auch so... die Medizin, die pfui geschmeckt hat, hat geholfen... da sollte die Pharmazie-Branche vielleicht mal was ändern... Nja egal, nicht vom Thema ablenken. Jedenfalls geht’s auch dem werten Herrn Ritter nicht wirklich besser. Er wird herumgeschubst und in eine Kammer eingesperrt. Widerwillig süffelt er die Medizin aus und sie schmeckt ihm sogar... okaay.. später mehr zu Steiner’s verkorkstem Geschmack. Derweil liefern Zidane und Bark sich ein heftiges Wortgefecht. Sobald ihr Zidane wieder steuern könnt, öffnet die Truhe neben Bark und steckt den Bronzefäustling ein. Verlasst daraufhin den Raum. Ihr könnt euch jetzt bis zu zwei Mal entscheiden. 1. schaut ihr ein ATE oder schaut ihr keines und 2. welches schaut ihr? Ich habe mir „Ich breche hier aus!“ angesehen. Darin findet Steiner eine Puppe, die wie Garnet aussieht. Wenn ihr wissen wollt, warum die Puppe so abgegriffen ist, dann schaut euch „Mei kloaner Schatz“ an. „Alleingelassen“ zeigt Ruby, die in Alexandria vergessen wurde.. wie konntet ihr nur! Lauft die Treppe hinab und öffnet die Truhe, die ihr schon sehen könnt. Sie enthält einen Armreif. Jetzt betretet den Raum rechts, aus dem gerade Blank heraus kam. Ihr findet Vivi und überredet ihn, euch bei der Suche nach Garnet zu begleiten. Öffnet auch in diesem Zimmer die Kiste und nehmt den Äther mit. Wenn ihr auf das hintere Bett steigt, dann könnt ihr dort auch noch 116 Gil einsacken. Verlasst das Zimmer, schwelgt kurz mal in Erinnerungen und folgt dem Gang nach links. Ihr kriegt das Mädel einfach nicht aus dem Kopf, was? Im folgenden Raum findet ihr in der Truhe einen weiteren Äther. An Marcus kommt ihr vorerst nicht vorbei. Der Chef will euch sprechen und ihr solltet der Einladung nachkommen. Im Raum, in dem sich die Musiker aufhalten findet ihr im hinteren Teil einen Latexhelm. Nehmt ihn unbedingt mit. Umso leichter wird die weitere Reise. Betretet das Zimmer im Osten und sprecht mit Bark. Er bietet euch an, aus der Tantalus auszutreten und ihn im Kampf zu besiegen. In der Kiste vor dem Regal befindet sich noch eine Potion. Wer möchte kann draußen bei Mosko noch mal speichern gehen. Sprecht Bark noch einmal an, um den Kampf zu beginnen. ---- right|150px Boss 004: Bark HP: 202 Klauen: Hi-Potion, Falchion Strategie: Tut euch selbst den Gefallen und klaut Bark das Falchion. Es ist eine verbesserte Variante des Malchus, das Steiner trägt. Ansonsten geht alles seinen gewohnten Gang... bei Bedarf heilen und drauf hauen. Bark hat nicht viel mehr HP, als beim letzten Kampf. Ruckzuck ist der Sieg errungen und ihr kassiert die Bewunderung der ganzen Tantalus. Ihr seid einfach unschlagbar. ---- Ihr dürft jetzt den Raum betreten, den Marcus bewacht hat. Geht vorher Vivi holen und geht dann in das Zimmer hinein. Darin trefft ihr auf Steiner. Die Konservendose meckert natürlich sofort wieder los, steht aber selbst auch ohne Plan da. Was faselt der da von wegen Magieklinge? Hm... da steckt wohl doch noch mehr Gift in ihm drin, als gedacht. Naja, vielleicht is er ja bald wieder clean. Ihr verlasst automatisch den Raum, betretet ihn aber noch einmal, um die Kiste mit dem Äther abzugreifen. Geht zurück in den Raum, in dem der Kampf eben statt fand. Verlasst ihn in Richtung Süden. Dort sagt Blank euch noch, wie lieb er euch hat und dass ihr mal öfters n Blick auf die Abilities haben solltet. Guter Tipp und zur rechten Zeit. Abilities und Ausrüstung sind sehr wichtig. Schaut sie regelmäßig nach. Er gibt euch noch ein Gegengift mit auf den Weg, falls ihr noch mal verfaulte Pilze esst oder an komischen Pflanzen schnuppert. Öffnet die Kiste neben Blank und nehmt den Lederhut mit. Mosko der Mogry hat übrigens jetzt einen Brief von Ruby an Zidane. Lest ihn durch, speichert, erholt euch bei Bedarf und geht wieder durch den hohlen Baumstamm. Sobald ihr an der Stelle seid, an der ihr Garnet verloren habt, könnt ihr euch wieder ein ATE angucken. Falls ihr FF VII gespielt habt, dann dürfte euch die Musik bekannt vorkommen. Lauft weiter und ihr könnt ab jetzt der Nymphrose begegnen. Wenn ihr noch nicht so sehr trainiert habt, dann seid vorsichtig und heilt euch frühzeitig. Wenn ihr noch weiter durch den Sumpf lauft, dann gelangt ihr zu einer Heilquelle im Wald. Hier werden euch keine Monster angreifen. Rastet also ein wenig, schaut euch das ATE an und trinkt mal von dem Quellwasser. Ihr fühlt euch wie neu geboren und eure HP und MP sind wieder gefüllt. Prüft doch mal den kleinen Bommel da im Baumstumpf nach. Bei Monty könnt ihr speichern und ihr werdet endlich den Brief von Kupo aus Alexandria los. Wählt noch einmal die Mog-Net Funktion aus und ihr könnt einen Brief von Stilzkin lesen. Erinnert ihr euch noch an ihn? Mal sehen, wo er jetzt grade rumwandert. Hm er erzählt von einem kalten Ort, wo der wohl sein mag... So genug Briefe gelesen, ihr habt schließlich noch eine Aufgabe. Wenn ihr euch bereit fühlt und meint, ihr seid im Level hoch genug, dann prüft eure Ausrüstung noch einmal und lauft weiter. Der Boss des Waldes erwartet euch bereits. ---- right|160px Boss 005: Plantocerebrum HP: 916 MP: 1431 Schwäche: Hitze Klauen: Augentropfen, Eisenhelm Strategie: Lasst Zidane schön klauen, denn den Eisenhelm könnt ihr gut gebrauchen. Steiner könnt ihr jetzt mit dem Magieschwert angreifen lassen. Vivi darf fleißig Feuer zaubern. Heilt euch immer rechtzeitig mit einer Potion. Achtet vor allem auf die HP von Vivi, da dieser die geringsten der ganzen Gruppe hat. Nach etwas Zeit oder, wenn Zidanes HP im gelben Bereich sind, erscheint Blank und hilft euch im Kampf. Falls ihr noch nicht alles geklaut habt, so könnt ihr ihn auch dazu verwenden. Ansonsten lasst ihn angreifen und ab und zu mal heilen. Den Blind-Zustand, der durch die Pollen verursacht wird, könnt ihr mit Augentropfen heilen. Schon bald wird der Boss die Fahnen strecken. ---- thumb|left|O.O schnell raus aus diesem verdammten Wald!Ihr habt es geschafft, der Boss ist besiegt, die Prinzessin wieder in euren liebevollen Armen und zu eurem Glück geht der ganze Wald jetzt den Bach runter... wegen EUCH! Irgendwie fasst ihr ziemlich oft in die Schei... Naja, so what, kann man nichts machen. Flüchtet vor den Plantomantis. Ein Kampf lässt sich nicht vermeiden, aber die kleinen Viecher sind schnell erledigt. Kleiner gut-gemeinter Tipp: Blank wird schon bald zwangsweise eure Gruppe verlassen. Ich persönlich tausche gerne die Ausrüstung von solchen Gast-Charakteren gegen schlechtere aus. Aber das entscheidet jeder selbst. Lauft weiter, macht die Viecher platt und rennt, was das Zeug hält. In einer Sequenz seht ihr, dass Blank die Schnauze voll von euch hat und lieber im Wald bleibt. Er wirft euch eine Karte des Kontinents zu. Danach beraten die Helden, wie es weiter geht. Euer Ziel ist es die Schlucht zu verlassen und einen Weg zu finden, um in höhere Gefilde vorzustoßen. Monty kommt vorbei und gibt euch Mogrys Flöte. Damit könnt ihr im Weltmodus jederzeit einen Mogry rufen und speichern oder rasten. Macht euch also auf den Weg. 'Das Darnitas-Tal' thumb|bitte vergrößern. ;D beim mittleren Punkt befindet ihr euch gerade. :) Euer Ziel ist es irgendwie die Nebelschicht nach oben hin zu durchbrechen... leichter gesagt als getan, oder was meint ihr? Naja kriegen wir schon alles hin. Ihr befindet euch nun auf der Weltkarte. Aber was ist das? Nur ein Stück Land??? Größer ist die Welt von FF IX nicht? Oooooh doch meine Lieben. Dies ist nur ein winziger Bruchteil von der schönen Welt dieses herrlichen Spiels. Das Stück Land auf dem ihr euch befindet, heißt Kontinent des Nebels. Hier wird sich die meiste Zeit die Haupthandlung des Spiels ereignen. Ihr werdet immer wieder hierher zurückkehren von euren vielen Reisen. Die Karte lässt sich mittels der Datei:Select_Sony.gif-Taste vergrößern oder bei erneutem Betätigen der Taste auch deaktivieren. Auf der großen Kartenansicht sind weiße Punkte erkennbar. Diese zeigen euch Alexandria, den Verwunschenen Wald und die Höhle des ewigen Eises. Ihr könntet sofort in Richtung Höhle laufen, allerdings habt ihr dann keine Gelegenheit, um Potions zu kaufen und einen kleinen Flirt mitzubekommen. Also machen wir mal ein klein wenig Optionales. Lauft dazu doch mal in Richtung Westen. Rüstet aber vorher in jedem Fall Garnet mit einem Lederhut und einem Armreif aus. Sie kann zwar heilen, jedoch braucht auch sie eine gewisse Grundabwehr, sonst beguckt der Heiler als erstes die Radieschen von unten. x.x Ach übrigens. Auf der Weltkarte tauchen die Goblins aus dem Verwunschenen Wald wieder auf. Allerdings seid ihr die Isegrim vorerst los. Dafür habt ihr es nun mit Mu und Python zu tun. Die Gegner sind nicht sonderlich stark, also nehmt jede Erfahrung mit, die ihr kriegen könnt. Mu (FFIX).jpg|Mu, das lila Pelzknäuel Python.jpg|Python, die mutierten Laubfrösche ôo ---- thumb|left|Wenn ihr wüsstet, was sich dahinter verbirgt... ihr wollt da noch nicht hin... glaubt mirGanz im Westen der Bergkette könnt ihr bereits das Nordentor unterhalb des Nebels erkennen. Das Nordentor, der Merida-Bogen, grenzt an dieser Stelle Alexandrias an Burmecia, das Nachbarkönigreich. Passieren könnt ihr es zwar nicht, aber euch wird auch so geholfen. Jedoch erblickt Steiner zuvor noch die Kriegsflagge Alexandrias... sollte euch das Sorge bereiten? Habt ihr jetzt durch die Entführung der schönen Prinzessin einen Krieg provoziert...? Ich kann euch beruhigen, dem ist nicht so. Zerbrecht euch nicht euer Köpfchen darüber. Zidane erklärt euch fix, wo die Höhle liegt und los geht's... HAAAAAALT! -.- *zurückpfeif* Nur weil Herr Dieb meint ihr sollt ihm folgen, macht ihr das noch lange nicht. Schließlich ist dies MEIN Walkthrough! muahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa x'D. *räusper* Direkt hinter eurer Spielfigur könnt ihr eine Kiste erspähen. Die krallen wir uns doch, oder was?! Augentropfen kann man schließlich immer gebrauchen. Ein Stückchen weiter Richtung Bogen-Mauer befindet sich noch eine Kiste mit einer Potion. So spart man Geld meine Lieben! Direkt am Bogen könnt ihr am Tor lauschen, was auf der anderen Seite geschieht. Versucht doch einmal mit jemandem zu reden. Als jemand tatsächlich antwortet, ist Zidane ganz aus dem Häuschen. Eine holde Maid spricht euch an. Auf Nachfrage, was sie an einem solchen Ort mache, antwortet sie, dass sie Medizin verkauft. Das ist auch mal sinnvoll! Zidane, als Ehrenmann, bietet höchst aufdringlich seine Hilfe an. Jedoch erinnert er sich, dass Garnet ja dabei ist und reißt sich doch am Riemen. Der Mann hat Stil.. muss man schon sagen... Also hört auf mit dem Flirten und gebt der Dame etwas Geld im Gegenzug für einige Potions. Spart nicht an Geld, denn beim nächsten Bossgegner seid ihr auf Potions als einzige Heilmöglichkeit angewiesen. Warum, erfahrt ihr zu gegebener Zeit. Nun verlasst das Gebiet und lauft am Steilhang entlang. Zwangsläufig erreicht ihr die Höhle des ewigen Eises. Hereinspaziert! ♪♫♪ 'Die Höhle des ewigen Eises' [[Datei:Höhle_des_ewigen_Eises.jpg|thumb|Warum habt ihr keine Winterklamotten dabei? >< *fröstel*]]Zieht euch warm an oder macht euch wenigstens warme Gedanken, denn es ist saukalt hier. Vivi klärt euch auf, dass dies wirklich die Höhle des ewigen Eises sei... wärt ihr da drauf gekommen? ôO welch Kombinationsgabe. Jedoch gibt er auch nützliches Wissen preis, denn nach seinem Informationsstand soll die Höhle bis über die Nebelschicht führen. Da wolln wir doch hin, na dann immer hinein! Während Garnet sich an den Eisblumen erfreut und Steiner schon wieder am rummeckern ist, findet Zidane es einfach nur schweinisch kalt und will fix wieder raus. In der Höhle seht ihr ab und zu mal einen Luftzug. Dieser Luftzug ist Nebel, der an einigen Stellen auftaucht. Lauft ihr in den Nebel so werdet ihr garantiert angegriffen. In dieser Höhle lauern starke Gegner, die aber genauso leicht zu besiegen sind, wie alle anderen. Da dies eine Eishöhle ist, kann man davon ausgehen, dass die Monster eine gewisse Empfindlichkeit gegenüber dem Hitze-Element zeigen. Also benutzt Vivis Feuer-Zauber im Flächenvisier oder Steiners Magieschwert im Einzelvisier. (Zwischen Einzel- und Flächenvisier wird mit Datei:R1.gif oder Datei:L1.gif umgeschalten.) Eure Gegner heißen hier Mastophant, Kampfpudding und Beelzefatzke. Vorsicht ist geboten bei Mastophanten, da sie ihre aktuellen HP mit denen eines Charakteres tauschen können und sonst ebenfalls starke Angriffe im petto haben. Mastophant.jpg|Mastophant Kampfpudding.jpg|Kampfpudding... *Hunger bekomm* Beelzefatzke.jpg|Beelzefatzke...ein Verwandter vom Goblin? ôO thumb|left|Dahinter ist doch was?! ô.ö An die Truhe, die euch da sofort anlächelt, gelangt ihr, wenn ihr von oben auf die Eisfläche hinunter springt. Nehmt das Zelt mit und betretet den nächsten Raum. Dort gelangt ihr an die Truhe mit der Potion, indem ihr außen um den mittleren Weg herum lauft. Zur rechten Hand entdeckt ihr auf der Erhöhung eine seltsam aussehende Wand. Lasst euren kleinen Schwarzmagier doch mal dran rumprobieren. Und Bingo! "Jackpot!" *an Dante denk* *-*... *sabber* o.o öööhm zurück zum Walkthrough... Hinter der Wand befindet sich eine Schatzkiste mit einem Äther. Ihr werdet noch weitere dieser Stellen vorfinden, also haltet die Augen offen. ;D Natürlich werde ich euch auch auf die Stellen hinweisen. Keine Angst. :3 In diesem Raum gibt es nun nichts mehr zu entdecken, also betretet den nächsten. Auch hier gibt es wieder Einsätze für Vivi. Haltet euch rechts und nehmt die Potion aus der oberen Truhe. Nun geht zurück und lasst Vivi den Eiszapfen antauen. So gelangt ihr an die untere Truhe mit einem Silenquedea. *hust* FALLS IHR DAS IMMER NOCH NICHT AUSGERÜSTET HABT, DANN MACHT ES JETZT!! x'D Lauft nun zur Wand im Hintergrund, denn auch dort gibt es noch etwas wegzuschmelzen. Und Überraschung noch eine Truhe erscheint und in ihr befindet sich diesmal ein nettes Elixier. Kann man doch gebrauchen, oder?! Und wieder sind wir fertig in diesem Raum. Ab in den nächsten. Lauft hier zunächst geradeaus und nehmt die Phönixfeder aus der Truhe mit. An der hinteren Wand befindet sich die nächste und letzte Stelle, an der Vivi ein bisschen mit dem Feuer spielen kann. Dieses Mal erscheint jedoch keine Truhe. HA! Ausgetrickst! Nein, aber es eröffnet sich ein Pfad, der zu einer Truhe führt... wie langweilig. Naja nehmt den Lederarmreif *uiuiui* mit und legt ihn doch gleich mal Zidane an. "Warum nicht Vivi, obwohl er damit den Zauber ''Eis lernen könnte", fragt ihr? Berechtigte Frage. Vorerst sollte Zidane ihn behalten. Denn gleich seid ihr etwas auf euch allein gestellt. An diesem Punkt der Geschichte rate ich euch zu viel Training... oder eben auch nicht, falls ihr das im Vorfeld schon gemacht habt. Wenn ihr keine Sorgen beim nächsten Gegner haben wollt, dann bringt Zidane auf Level 9. Wenn die anderen Charaktere vernachlässigt werden, ist das nicht schlimm, denn die schlafen eh gleich ne Runde. Toll oder? left|thumb|Isser nich süüüüß? Lauft erst einmal weiter und ihr gelangt an eine Weggabelung. Nehmt auf KEINEN FALL den rechten Weg! Geht erst nach links und schaut euch den Eisblock auf dem Podest mal an. Ok ich hab gelogen... gebe es ja zu... den Mogry, namens Mois, könnt ihr auch noch mit Vivi auftauen. Er wird euch dafür zwar fragen, ob ihr einen am Bommel habt, aber das lassen wir uns angesichts der Situation des Kleinen mal gefallen. Und was gibts jetzt zu sehen? Richtig ein ATE! Wuhuuu... '*gedämpfte Begeisterung*''' Ihr MÜSST euch dieses dämliche ATE ansehen. Sonst gucke ich mir die Dinger ja gerne an, aber das hier ist ein Tutorial-ATE mit Mogmeier und Mogmüller... wiedermal. Naja sagt Mogmeier, dass ihr alles wisst und ihr seid wieder frei. ^-^" Geht zu Mois und sprecht ihn an. Per Mog-Net möchte er einen Brief an Gumo zustellen lassen. Nehmt den Brief an, da ihr ja so nett und höflich seid. Benutzt ein Zelt, um eure HP und MP vollständig zu heilen und speichert euren Spielstand. Schaut euch noch einmal Zidanes Ausrüstung an und legt ihm die besten Sachen an, denn der nächste Bosskampf wartet nun auf euch. Erinnert ihr euch an den Weg, den ihr auf keinen Fall gehen solltet? Jetzt ist die Zeit gekommen den Bösen ein paar aufs M*** zu geben. ;D *unschuldig pfeif* Ihr schreitet weiter voran, jedoch wird jede Bewegung immer schwerer und so langsam entschwinden alle eure Freunde ins Land der Träume. Korrigiert mich bitte, wenn ich jetzt was nicht mitbekommen hab... in der Höhle weht ein übelst-heftiger Wind, alle schlafen tief und fest.. Steiner wird nicht mal durch einen Tritt wieder wach, aber Herr Dieb hier wird durch ein Glöckchen geweckt??? WTF!? Ok, Square.. muss man jetzt nicht nachvollziehen können.. wie so vieles nicht. Egal, der Herr ist wach und macht sich genervt auf den Weg, um den Wecker zum Schweigen zu bringen. *yeeey* ;D Ihr habt noch einmal Gelegenheit eure Ausrüstung zu überprüfen, falls ihr das eben versäumt habt. Dann betretet den nächsten Raum und stellt euch den Bossgegnern. ---- right|120pxBoss 006: Schwarzer Tenor 1right|120px HP: 229 MP: 9999 Schwäche: Hitze, Kälte Klauen: Allheilmittel, Seidenhemd Boss 007: Cillion HP: 472 MP: 9999 Schwäche: Hitze Klauen: Äther, Mithrildolch Strategie: Im Prinzip solltet ihr euch nur um Cillion kümmern. Jedoch heilt der Schwarze Tenor 1 diesen manchmal durch Eis-Zauber. Von Vorteil ist es die Trance für den ersten Schlag zu benutzen. Sollte sie noch nicht aufgeladen sein, ist das gut, denn dann habt ihr noch Zeit, um Cillion den Mithrildolch zu klauen. Nehmt ihn uuuunbedingt mit. Es wird euch Leid tun, wenn ihr nicht die Zeit ins klauen investiert. Ich habe sogar meine Trance geopfert... Ansonsten besiegt mit ein paar kurzen Hieben den Schwarzen Tenor, sodass er Cillion nicht mehr unterstützen und euch nicht mehr angreifen kann. Wenn ihr euch Cillion zuwendet solltet ihr folgendes beachten: die Kugel auf seiner Brust ist soetwas wie seine Gesundheitsanzeige. Ist sie blau, verwendet Cillion nur die Angriffe Eis und Schwinge. Färbt sie sich mit abnehmenden HP gelb und rot, werden die Angriffe stärker und zudem setzt er noch Tsunami ein. Heilt euch regelmäßig, denn Cillion setzt schnell zum nächsten Angriff an und der kann verheerend sein. Setzt zur Not ein Elixier ein, falls eine Potion nicht ausreichend ist. Wenn ihr jedoch auf Level 9 seid, solltet ihr genug HP haben, um Cillion auch mal angreifen zu können. ---- Die Kälte und der Sturm haben sich gelegt und jetzt seid ihr hellwach.. Mist nix mit weiter schlafen. Ihr kehrt zu den Anderen zurück und die sprechende Konservendose labert euch wieder voll, wo ihr wart. Wisst ihr, was schlimmer als ein Wecker ist?... genau. *räusper* Jedenfalls macht ihr euch weiter auf in Richtung Ausgang der Höhle. Und schwupps seht ihr schon Licht. Juhuuu geschafft!! Endlich wieder Frischluft schnuppern. Und damit... ist das Kapitel beendet. *Ooooooh* Aber hey... bald geht's weiter. Versprochen. Viel Spaß beim Spielen, eure [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii Zurück | Inhaltsverzeichnis | Weiter